


A Fish Out of Water

by Sensei_Twinkles



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Garmadon still a little evil, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Kai and Lloyd are always bffs don’t tell me otherwise, Kidnapping, Mermaid!Kai, Mermaid!Nya, Mermaids are like companions, Minor Character Death, but loves his son, what are tags guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensei_Twinkles/pseuds/Sensei_Twinkles
Summary: Lloyd’s birthday is coming up, and as a lonely almost 6 year old boy the thought of having a mer-creature of some type seems like a dream come true, so maybe his dad can find him a friend.Unfortunately the kind Lloyd is asking for us quite rare, so Garmadon has to go outside the law to find the answer, and things don’t go well from Kai’s perspective.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	1. The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! First time posting anything here so... I hope you like it!! I have no beta reader and I’m known to miss like... 500 mistakes so feel free to point them out, or just interpret them the way you think is right...  
> And if you guys want more please say something or like, because I’m very not good at staying on one project at a time.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Garmadon sighed, his sons birthday was coming up and he hadn’t even the slightest idea what the kid wanted. Rising from his office chair he decides he better find out instead of disappointing his son with something he doesn’t want.  
  
Reaching his sons room he knocks slowly, hearing a muffled “Come in!” Garmadon pushes the door open entering his sons room. There’s toys scattered all over the floor, Garmadon actively tries to step around them but steps on a small tug boat, cursing under his breath.

Lloyd drops the toys hes holding and turns to his dad smiling, “Dad!!” He exclaims leaping up and running into the others arms.

“Hey son, how has your day been?” Garmadon asks the clearly excited boy.

“School was great!! I overheard one of the other kids talking about a mermaid they got for their birthday recently!!”

Garmadon frowns at what his son says, knowing that Lloyd clearly wasn’t in the conversation, as the kid has shown no signs of friends yet.  
  
“Is that so?? And what’s so cool about mermaids?” Garmadon asks, never hearing his son talk about the sea creatures. Lloyds grin gets bigger if it could.  
  
“Not only are they able to breathe underwater but apparently they make great companions!! I’ve researched them in the library and apparently they are really friendly!! I would love to see them myself.” Lloyd excited over his new fascination.

Garmadon smiles at the obvious plea the boy is making, “so... if some very lucky and special boy happened to receive such a creature... what colour do you think he’d like?” Garmadon asks with mock cluelessness.

Lloyd runs over to his school bag and pulls out a library book, flipping to a marked page and bolting back over to his father, lifting the book up for him to see.  
  
“A red one!! Apparently they are quite rare but can be the most loyal and friendliest of the mermaids!” Lloyd exclaims pointing to a red half fish on the page.

Garmadon leans down, inspecting the page in interest. “Well I hope some lucky boy will retrieve this speciemen.” He says smiling at his son. Lloyd gasps in excitement, realizing what it means, but he ultimately doesn’t say anything realizing his father is pretending to not know.  
  
“I hope so too... but in the meantime... can we have dinner! How about candy!! Chocolate maybe??” Lloyd adds in to conversation, Garmadon shakes his head.

“Maybe for dessert bud but you know chocolate isn’t a meal... go wash up and maybe they’ll be some cake for dessert.” Lloyd whoops in excitement and races down the hallway to the bathroom.  
  
Garmadon sighs, his son maintains such a demeanour of happiness around him, but he knows the almost 6 year old cries a lot when he thinks he is alone. His mother having passed away when young hits hard, and Garmadon not being able to provide everything for the boy, but most of all the lack of outside communication the boi has.  
  
With no friends at school, making Lloyd very lonely, so maybe a fish friend would help for the time being.  
Grabbing his phone out he selects his assistants contact and dials, receiving an immediate answer.

“Yes Mr. Garmadon?” A female voice asks,

Garmadon turns to his sons window, looking out of the penthouse window towards the sea far out of the city.  
  
“I would like a construction crew hired immediately, I require a fish tank that runs through the entire house and in some walls. I am also in need of a red mermaid, all of this must be done by this coming Sunday.”

The lady inhales quickly, “sir we will do our best but you must know how rare red mermaids are... they would probably not even be in stores... let alone-“ Garmadon cuts her off mid sentence, “ I said I wanted one and I don’t take no as an answer, send a hunter out to catch one for all I care, but I better have one in this house on Sunday, got it??”

The secretary audibly gulps, nervous about the whole call, “I’ll do what I can sir... but taking wild mermaids out of the ocean... that’s illegal!” She exclaims and Garmadon sighs, remembering the strict laws that only those bred in human contact can be pets, but that wouldn’t stop him.  
  
“Your right, I’ll do my own research and see what I can find, maybe there is one somewhere I can buy one, but have the construction done by Saturday then.” The lady lets out a breath, happier with the conclusion.  
  
“Of course sir, I’ll be right on it.”  
  
Garmadon hangs up, only to immediately calling another number.  
  
“What can I do for you?” A gruffly voice responds, clearly not as enthusiastic as the secretary.

“Ronin, this is Garmadon, I have a job for you...” Garmadon explains the mission, and the other man audibly chuckles.

“That’s both illegal and a high price to pay...”

Garmadon smirks, “you handle the illegal part, and I’ll get you all the money you need, we have a deal?”

Ronin smirks to himself, excited for the payday he’s about to receive, “We do...”

Garmadon hangs up, shoving the phone into his pocket and walking out of his sons room, towards the kitchen where he can already hear his son calling for him.

Ronin yells out at his crew, people scurry around the docks in panic as they prepare. Ronin turns to the sun rising over the horizon, smirking to himself.

“Lets set sail boys!! And let the hunt begin...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand this chapter is kinda short, so if you want longer than please tell me!


	2. Taken from Home

Ray looks out from his den, the sun shining through the water and allowing the sea floor to light up with colour. Two small bodies tumble around in sand, occasional laughing and yelling from the two small mermaids.

Smiling at his kids as they play, he can suddenly sense another presence enter their cove, both of the kids stop their playing, turning towards the larger kelps to see their mothers face peek through.

“Mom!” Nya squeals, shoving her brothers face into the sea floor as she scurries over to Maya.

Kai lifts his head, spitting and shaking his head of the sand, glaring over at his sister before also joining her, swimming a little less gracefully than her.

“Did you catch breakfast?? Was it hard?? What techniques did you use?? And when can I join!” Nya pesters, arms wrapped around her mother’s neck as she swims towards Ray in the cave.

“Your still to young honey and you can’t leave our cove yet, but I’ll be sure to show you my techniques sometime, I can already see the fierce Hunter in you!” Nya pouts at the not leaving comment, but allows herself to bask in the small praise.

“I’ve been practicing! But Kai is not a very good actor, he sucks at being the prey!” Kai finally catches up, visibly annoyed.

“Well if someone would explain what we were doing before just shoving my face into the sand maybe I could prove to be a more slippery foe! And your always the Hunter! Why can’t I be the Hunter...” Kai grumbles angrily.

“Because I’m better than you, you can’t even swim right how do you expect to catch a meal let alone-“ 

“ Alright that’s enough Nya, you know your brothers trying, he will get there on his own he just needs time.” Maya says as she leans down to ruffle Kai’s hair.

Ray huffs at his family, “Come on you two, go clean up you got sand stuck in your hair. Then we can eat.”

Kai and Nya groan but abandon their mother and go further in the cave.

Nya and Kai are fighting over the sea urchin brush when a shadow puts out the light at the front of the cave.

Both children stare at each other before swimming over to their parents who have moved deeper in the cave.

Kai goes to speak when his father puts a hand over Kai’s mouth, and lifting a finger to his own lips, fear evident in his eyes. Listening closely Kai can hear what sounds like a rhythm of some kind. A constant noise of something rumbling above them.

Suddenly multiple splashes are heard above and Ray grabs the two kids, pulling them farther back in the cave while their mother grabs her hunting spear, holding it close.

Nya and Kai hide behind their father in the furthest part of the cave. Suddenly a shriek of rage is heard, followed by sand being swished up into the water. Ray tenses, shushing his kids as they let out whimpers, covering them in a kelp cloak he slowly makes his way to the front. When a scream pierces the air, followed by silence.

Ray rushes forward, disappearing from the kids view. Kai huddles his sister, being slightly older he feels protective of her. The cave turns eerily quiet. They siblings still hide in the darkness of the cave, slightly concerned under the cloak as they haven’t heard their parents voices.

A humming noise is heard, closing in on them and the siblings freeze, remaining as still as possible. “See anything back there?” A voice seems to crackle through the water.

“No but it’s really dark... I’ll turn my flashlight on.” Someone says, Kai doesn’t know what some of the words are but he understands this as human speak, something his dad had taught them in their free time.

Suddenly the cave is lighter, and the cloak is ripped off the siblings.

“I found them!! And one of them is red!!” The figure in front of them exclaims.

Kai stares into what seems like the sun, petrified by it. Nya takes initiative though, holding tight to her brother and swimming forward with great speed, right between the persons leg.

“They are making a run for it!” The man exclaims into his mic. Nya continues to weave her way towards the front, Kai also flapping his tail fin to try and help.

As they reach the opening they see multiple people in diving suits, but can’t seem to find their parents anywhere.

“There they are!” Someone exclaims, “Don’t let the red one through we can’t lose it!” Another adds. Kai realizes they are talking about him, as he’s the only red coloured thing here. Suddenly hands are reaching for them, Kai and Nya just barely make it out of the cave when more suited people surround them.

Nya stops for a moment, frozen in fear, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. “Where’s mom and dad Kai! Who are they...” Nya whimpers now hiding under her brother.

Kai can hear many voices and can’t figure out what they are saying exactly, but his sister is scared and he can’t have that.

Suddenly one of the figures aims a tube at the siblings, before pressing a trigger on it. Kai sees it just as it happens, but knowing he would only slow his sister down he pushes her forward and yells “ SWIM NYA!!” She seems frozen for a second more, before taking her brothers advice and bolting past the strangers, who didn’t even look back at her.

Kai tries to swim after her but it’s already too late, slowed down by his swimming technique, a force suddenly slams into him and wraps around him, sending him crashing into the ocean floor with a yelp.

He panics and tries to swim anywhere, but the weird material completely covers him, allowing little to no movement.

The crew cheers as the small red merman gets caught in the net, Ronin swims forward to the creature, staring down at the terrified face of what could only be a couple years old fish.

“Looks like we will be getting a full pay check!” The man cheers with the crew, swimming back to the boat above.

Kai tries to shrink in the best he can but nothing can save him as he is pulled to the surface with the humans. His cage is tied to a hook, leaving him alone as all the humans get on the shadow above him.

Suddenly he is being lifted above the water, and that’s when the tears come, Kai starts crying, flopping around as he is lifted above the water, away from the only place he knew.

Many voices are cheering below him as he is raised high into the air.

Kai peers down and is immediately horrified, between all the humans he can see two very familiar fins tied to the side of the boat.

“MOM!! DAD!! GET UP PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP US!! WE NEED YOU!! PLEASE I NEED YOU!!” Kai screams at them, hand reaching through the material as if to grab them.

No response, and suddenly Kai is being lowered onto the deck as a bunch of strangers grab at the net and pull him across the roof surface.

Tears flood down Kais face as he tries to locate his parents again, and for a brief moment, when they stop pulling him, he finally sees their faces.

Stuck in fear, eyes clouded, blood covering them. Kai is dead silent, tears streaming down his face as he stares at the faces of his dead parents. Suddenly the crew open a hole next to him, filled with water. He starts fighting and yelling, flapping his tail in a desperate last attempt to leave, but he’s dropped out of the net and into the water. A hand grabs his hair and lifts his face out of the water.

Kai screams, hands reaching forward in an attempt to stop the human, but with his claws not grown in its futile. Something heavy is shoved into his neck, and then snapped shut, squeezing his neck uncomfortably. Kai is dropped into the water, and suddenly the light above him is gone, a resounding slam as his world is taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I like to traumatize the ninja... mostly Kai... so I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Delivery

Ronin watches his crew throw the fish into the tank, smirking in victory. It was Saturday, the last day before the deadline but they did it, a red merman.

Grabbing his cell he dials up Garmadon. A few rings later an irritated voice answers, “if your here to tell me you didn’t find one today either then I don’t want to hear it... infact don’t even bother -“ “we found one.” Garmadon stops upon hearing this.

“Your pulling my leg aren’t you, you didn’t just paint a damn mermaid did you?” Garmadon knows the con man will do anything for money, so he isn’t convinced.

“No, a real one, bright red, probably only 6 years old, so quite impressionable...” Ronin says in pride.

Garmadon can’t believe it, he was running out of hope for a red mermaid, but they might have done it. Construction of the house tanks completed this morning, and Garmadon had taken Lloyd out on a weekend vacation so he wouldn’t know about it.

“Send me the pics, and if they’re real, then we will make the trade.” Garmadon says hanging up.

Ronin sighs, making his way down to the deck, “double cross a few guys and suddenly no one believes you... typical...”

Opening up the hatch where the tiny fish was. The little merman adjusted to the light, and Ronin snapped a few pics, before addressing the boy.

“I know most mermaids can understand us, so if you can listen well, you’ll behave, you won’t cause a fit with your owners, got that?” The fish seemed to glare at the man, before slapping his tail and sending water splashing at the mans feet.

Ronin straightened up, getting a little angry, “We left your sister alone out of pity, but if you want to behave like that then maybe we will just do to her what we did to her parents?? Don’t think for one second we won’t find her because we will, and it won’t be pretty.” The boys eyes widened in fear, before he submerged his head halfway into the tank as if to hide.

Ronin nodded, pleased with the results, and let the lid slam down on the creature.

“What about the older fish sir?? What are we doing with them?” A younger crew member asked, Ronin glanced over at the dead mermaids, “Their scales will be worth a fortune, blue and orange fetch a high price, and I’m sure we can sell most of the other parts too, the more money the better.” Ronin chuckled as he sent the crew member back to work, sending Garmadon some photos as proof.

A vibration came from Garmadons pocket, he peers over at his son who is currently inhaling his meal, Garmadon shakes his head at the boys antics as he pulls his phone out.

Opening his messages, he sees a bright red merman staring up at the camera from a small fish tank. Garmadon smiles, sending the location to drop the merman off at, so it could be settled into his new home.

“Alright Lloyd! Once your done we will head back on the road, we should be home late in the night but it’s almost someone’s birthday if I recall, so we should get home.” Lloyd stopped mid chew and his eyes almost sparkled at the thought of going back home.

Once finished his food Lloyd raced into the car, trying to buckle himself into the car seat in excitement.

Garmadon buckles his son in the seat, shutting the back door of the car and hopping in the front. The car starts and pulls out of the parking lot.

It’s dark as they pull up to the building complex, Garmadon parks in the garage and grabs Lloyd from the backseat. The sleeping boy leans into his father as they make there way up the elevator to their top floor penthouse.

Unlocking the door Garmadon walks in quietly with his son, noticing the apartment now his a blue glow. He peers at the wall in his kitchen which is now a tank, following the blue glow down the hallway as the tubes in the ceiling make their way to Lloyds room.

He settles Lloyd into bed before ruffling his hair, “Happy birthday son”, Garmadon whispers before slowing shutting the door leaving his son to sleep.

Pulling out his phone, screen illuminating his face as he picks out the number for Ronin, making his way back to the door.

“Are you downstairs in the loading dock yet?” Garmadon asks impatiently, tired from the long drive.

“Yeah we’re here, get down here I’ve waited long enough for my payment.” Ronin replies.

Grabbing a briefcase as he closes the apartment door Garmadon sighs, “Yeah I got it, the merman better be in good condition.”

The elevator beeps as he makes his way down to the loading dock in the garage of the building.

“It’s fine, swims a little slow, but that was already an existing problem.” Ronin responds, just as the elevator door opens, revealing Garmadon.

Hanging up the phone Garmadon walks towards Ronin, the merchant smirks, reaching for the case but Garmadon pulls it back, frowning.

“Show me the fish first.” Ronin groans, pushing his hat up a bit to glare at Garmadon.

“It’s literally in the truck you could just give me my money.” He growls stalking towards the mover truck, banging on the back sliding door.

The door slides up, revealing two men and a black container. The two workers open the lid at Ronins nod, water swishing over the sides and one of the men reaches into the tank.

More splashes and water come falling over the side as the worker retracts their hand, pulling the small merman out by the collar.

Garmadon smiles upon seeing the small fishes vibrant red scales surrounding its cheeks and neck. The mer turns to look at him, bright red eyes full of fear.

Garmadon almost wants to look away from the eyes, but just shoves the briefcase into Ronins awaiting hands.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai has arrived!! Lets see how life is in the human world for him. 👀  
> Thanks for all the support so far yall amazing, thanks bros 🥺💕


End file.
